User talk:Json1233
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:01-19-2010 06;12;47PM.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Duncan Crook (Talk) 02:06, April 6, 2010 Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 22:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Congrates on the Badges Hi! You like Phineas and Ferb, too? So do I! I semi-left the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. You should check it out, if you haven't. I have an on-hiatus series there. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 18:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Well, my series is on hiatus, like I said. I'm running out of ideas. Well, I know the basic plot: "Phineas, Ferb, and the gang set off on a quest to find their parents. They go through the most unexpected places, even once again into the dreaded Negative Dimension." The problem is, though, that I can't think of individual episodes' plots. I may have to cancel, and end with a movie or something. Another problem is because on a... er... mix-up, I've been blocked until Jan. 2nd. I'll be forced out of it for a while; my IP was autoblocked, too. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or, in the Rich Text Editor, by pressing the signature button. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Timeking Is he always a womanizer after being kissed by Gwen and Julie? Larry1996 01:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks. That's really nice of you. Multi Trixes is going to have three full seasons, and maybe a fourth one if I can think up more ideas. As for the badges, those were partly earned in removing the "Alien Species" and "Home Planet" categories from pages (of those types) and just leaving "Species" and "Planets". (I have deleted the other two categories.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 12:39, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, I see that you wrote Help Wanted beside Ben 10: Forces Unknown. What do you need help with? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 13:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Forces Unknown I have some episode ideas.... The Wrong Road : '''When fighting Vulkanus, James and Ben were attacked by the newly regenerated Limaxes. '''Which Came First?: James finds a Pterodactyl egg which he keeps it from being found by his parents or Ben. When it hatches, the Pterodactyl starts to go a rampage to find it's real parents. Bride of a Vampire: 'When Elena falls for another guy, James gets jealous. When he found out that the guy is a vampire, he must stop Elena from the vampire's spell or some kind of charm. That's all I have for episodes (i can think of more). Since you said about aliens, which type do you need? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 08:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Aliens Hey, would you like to borrow Silence and Gyrotechnics. I may not be using them for a while until Season 2 of Shade 10: Evolutions . Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 19:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay! You can borrow him. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 05:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Well I am sorry,but I do not understand the previous message inserted into my talk page. Later... Wait!Is this about your "Free Time?" blog?﻿ Done If you haven`t seen it already,I have completed the titles task.K.I.T.11:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE:Hey Why,thank you,Json1233Redoalien 21:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ K.I.T. 01:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Re:Hey I`ll have 2 see about it,tough task.﻿ Total Destruction Boss:Level 11 Can I make the boss for level 11(Mexico City) Ssssssserpant? Peace Out!.......Redoalien 15:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Villain Idea Please check your blog for villain ideas. It hasn't grown much, but I've submitted an idea that you haven't responded to. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:About Gyrotechnics He will be robotic but he won't be spinning, his interior body will. I thought of Gyrotechnics as a Flying Saucer with interior with a gyroscope (the thing which keeps the ships steady) so he can fly and control gravity. His gyroscope's like Goop's. Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 19:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 06:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE Hey Hi! I have a really good idea for a episode for you! The main villan gets the Gyrotrix. Like it? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 17:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Re:Hey I`m fine.I can`t think of any episode ideas for 10:The Series much like the original Ben 10 without it being a total rip-off.I`ll come to soon.Peace Out!.......Redoalien 20:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thank you. I appreciate it. JuniperAlien (Talk - Blog - ) 02:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Erika Turner and Help? Well thanks a lot. Whats strange about it is that I made the page right after I made her up in like..5 minutes Lol. But thanks. I really like to write stories and stuff, thats all. So what is it exactly that you need help with? Do you have any ideas so far on what you'd like your episode to be about? JuniperAlien (Talk - Blog - ) 22:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Well thats cool. I like that Idea already. Do you have any ideas on who kidnaps him and stuff? JuniperAlien (Talk - Blog - ) 01:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Alien X Wiki I was asked to tell you about this wiki, so here I is! ^^ Please Join: http://alienx.wikia.com I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 00:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Plot Ideas? Well, plots ideas are basically...ideas. So its pretty simple to put ideas down. JuniperAlien (Talk - Blog - ) 21:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ultimatron Remember when I gave you the idea for Ultimatron on your villain blog? Well, your picture for Sol looks a lot like how I picture him. But it's not a problem, because you had no idea of knowing. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice work going 4 place. RE: Ultimatron #I picture Ultimatron as a high-tech robot, and your picture of Sol (even if the real coloring is completely different) resembles how I picture Ultimatron in my head. #Admins are not bosses, but are just "users trusted with a few extra buttons" according to Wikia. They can delete pages, protect a page so that either registered users and admins can edit and rename it, or only admins can. #Thanks for the compliment. When I create and categorize the , I get closer to earning new badges, especially category ones, than I think. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) GO JASON! JASON LETS GO!!!! http://xat.com/JHEP Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 03:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Adoption Okay. Can I adopt it? I may do it after I end BTMT, or work on them both at the same time. How far along were you? If you were at your second episode or something, I could completely restart it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Sorry I'm really late for replying...How are your stories coming along? JuniperAlien (Talk - Blog - ) 11:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, well that gives you more time to review them I guess. JuniperAlien (Talk - Blog - ) 17:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Series Maybe. I'll see what I can do. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 16:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Back Great. I don't know if I'll write a spin-off to AtSD, though. You do mean on Phineas and Ferb Fanon, right? Only one Petrosapien has '''Diamondhead! 11:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) My Current Projects include: *Tennyson Force Movie-Pumpin' Prom *Brand-New Series-CLC *New Upcoming Movie-''Goop's Fantastic Christmas'' *BTFF: The Ultimate Game-Still in progress *My haywire aliens that I am not sure to make. (See the blog) So...yeah. Glad to see your back. Pumpkinator!! Seeds and blood! 15:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) hi